Advance
This FAQ is covers some game play aspects that might be useful to you. The information might not be 100% accurate so read at your own risk Launcher Attacks A melee attack which hits lighter mobs into the air. This is often used for air combo purposes. *M-Swordwan : WA (3rd hit only) , FD + SA , F + SA *F-Swordman : WA (last hit of 3rd WA), F + SA (during jump) , FD + SA *M-Archer : FF + WA (2nd hit only) *F-Archer : FF + WA (2nd hit only) , WA (3rd hit only) *M-Magician : FF + WA (last hit only) , FF + SA , F + SA *F-Magician : FF + WA , FD + SA *M-Merchant : FF + SA , FD + SA *F-Merchant : FD + SA, D + SA (close range only) *M-Acolyte : D + SA , F + SA *F-Acolyte : FF + SA , F + SA *M-Thief : WA (3rd hit only) , FD + SA *F- Thief : WA (2nd hit only), D + SA , FD + SA *M-Novice : F + SA *F-Novice : FD + SA Invincible Moves In a situation where you are unable to block an attack and unable to avoid it, executing a move with invincible frames would save you from being hurt. Pulling Attack Rather oddly named, but only the M-Acolyte has his ability. His FF + WA has the ability to pull "flinch-able" lighter mobs towards him during the 2nd hit of the move and thus creating infinite combo loops possibilities. *Click here for a short video on Pulling Attack* Edit : F-Swordman's D + SA is Pulling Attack as well. Combo scaling *Click here for a short video on Damage Stacking* *Click here for a short video on Damage Reduction* When doing a combo, basic A attacks (standing/crouching/jumping) increase damage of subsequent attacks, while anything else (including special A attacks and Chain Attack 1) decreases combo damage. The combo ends (and the multiplier resets) if there's a gap in chaining (jumping works), but the combo doesn't end by hitting a different enemy. The increase/decrease is minor, but it can stack (thus the fan-name "damage stacking" for higher multiplier and "damage reduction" for lower multiplier). The best use of this is to chain together a lot of basic A attacks and getting the combo multiplier high, then finishing with a big attack. For example when using F-Swordman, hit a mob as many times as possible with 2+A before executing a Magnum Break. You will see a significant increase of damage done by your Magnum Break. Damage Stacking is only able to apply on skills which damage are based on Str. Magician's spells (Int based), M-Novice's Great Explosion (Int based) and Archer's skills (Dex based) will not be affected by Damage Stacking. (Thanks to Xol2000 for the info) Tips: * If your character does not have the second A-button attack (for most classes, the second attack is unlocked by having 10AGI) then you can chain standing A. Otherwise, chain crouching A. * Breakable structures with high HP—such as the walls/clotheslines of Stage 4: Orc Village, Arena 11, and Arena 38—make good targets to test combo scaling. * With high DEX, basic B attacks can make for huge combos, so damage reduction is apparent. * Certain moves that can combo with themselves, such as F-Acolyte's Holy Hammer and F-Thief's Divide Fog, can also allow for long combos, making damage reduction obvious. Individual class notes: * Swordman: Finish with Magnum Break. Bash is the second choice. * Archer: ??? * Magician: ??? * Merchant: Finish with Mammonite. Cart Revolution is the second choice. * M-Acolyte: can chain air A, because of his ability to stay in the air indefinitely with Holy Machine-gun Punch. However, he can't pull off big attacks, so he can't really take advantage of this for a big finish. * F-Acolyte: Finish with Lunar Buster Lariat. * M-Thief: Finish with Hiding -> Steal. * F-Thief: Finish with Hiding -> Envenom. Shortcut Aerial Skills A shortcut method used to execute Aerial only moves almost instantly when you jump (often used in fighting games). Example 1 : For M-Acolyte, press D + F + Up + WA to execute a very low Aerial Chain Hit Example 2 : For F-Thief, press F + Up + F for a very low Air Dash Example 3 : For F-Swordsman, press D + F + Up + WA to execute a very low Aerial Bash *Click here for a short video on Shortcut Aerial Bash* Jump Cancels During melee attacks, it may be necessary to break out from your string of combos to avoid a sudden incoming attack. A simple but effective way is to jump away during your combos. Also, Jump Cancels are often used as a followup move after a Launcher Attack for air combos. Most melee attacks can be Jump Cancelled, with exception of a few like M-Novice FD + SA, F-Novice F + SA (during jump), F-Thief D + SA, etc. The only skill in RBO which can be Jump Cancelled is Archer's Arrow Shower. In addition, Jump Cancel also resets the Dex counter for Strong Attacks (useful when you have low Dex) Guard Cancels F-Swordman and M-Archer can dash faster by continuously dashing and blocking at the same time (this cancels out the slowing down animation after a dash). Both Thieves can perform continuous Aerial Dash using the same method too. M-Acolyte can cancel Dash, but slides only if it's cancelled after halfway through the movement. Requires good timing to repeatedly get the slide. * The dash has 3 animation frames of startup and 12 animation frames of movement. The dash must be cancelled during movement frames 7-12 to get the slide. Higher speed means faster animation frames. M-Thief, despite having a Run, can do cancelled dashes. Start a run, immediately stop it, and guard cancel the stopping animation. In tests, optimal use gives a speed gain of 10-20%, versus just running. M-Merchant, despite having a Run, can use cancelling. Start the run, then guard while running, and run again. The run button must be held until Guard is pressed, or else Merchant will go into an uncancellable stopping animation. Tests show a potential speed gain of 80% or more, versus running. F-Merchant, despite having a Run, can use cancelling. However, the Guard needs to happen pretty late (after her back foot passes her front foot) for her to get a slide. Optimal use has a speed gain of ~30%, versus running. Air Dash Cancels Workable only on 3 characters. M-Thief can cancel an Air Dash into another Air Dash by simply hitting a mob at the end of an Air Dash to Re-Air Dash again. F-Thief uses her Aerial Envenom to cancel an Air Dash. She can also use FF+Block (66C) at any point of an Air Dash to restart it at that point. M-Magician uses F + SA to cancel his Air Dash into another one. One major difference is that you do not need F + SA to hit any mob in order to perform the cancel. *Click here for a short video on Male Magician's Air Dash Cancel* Stuns This is a status which cause the inability to move or attack. * Normal Stun : :Some mobs which are light will be stunned for a short while when being hit by any attack. Skill attacks general causes longer stun than Melee attacks. :Click here for a short video on Male Swordsman's Melee attack stun :Click here for a short video on Female Swordsman's Skill attack stun (Magnum Break) *Special Stun : :A stun which causes yellow illumination and circling stars on the target. The target will not flinch by any attacks during the duration of the stun. Only Swordman Fatal Blow skill (and Doppelganger) have this ability. :Click here for a short video on Female Swordsman's Fatal Blow *Freeze : :not really considered as a stun, but has similar effects. Once frozen the target is not able to move during that duration but any attack on the target will break the frozen state. :Click here for a short video on Male Magician's Frost Diver Acolyte's Buff Buff duration stated are based on level 10 Buffs. *Increase Agi : Increases Agility dramatically (Duration 60 Seconds) :Agility Up is a must have skill. It increases you Agility which increases your movement speed, attack speed and spell cast time *Decrease Agi : Decrease Agility of mobs (non boss only) dramatically (Duration 120 Seconds) :Agility Down only works on normal mobs so it is not quite worth to invest your points into it. *Blessing : Increase Str, Int and Dex by 10 points (Duration 50 Seconds) :Blessing is useful. Free 10 points in Str, Int and Dex *Angelus : Increases Defense (Duration 40 Seconds) :Angelus doesn't increase much Defense even at high levels. It is pretty much up to you whether should you get this spell. Of course, these are just my personal comments. Each person have individual preferences. Hope anyone reading this will find it useful by wan_kelvin Controls RBO has the concept of "negative edge" from fighting games: a special command can be executed by releasing the button, rather than pressing it. For example, Envenom's command is ↓↘→+B, but the B can be input by releasing B, rather than pressing it. Releasing a button does not execute an normal attack, so this can be useful in combos. External Link * Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics